The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing the variety JACyap (unpatented) with an unnamed seedling (unpatented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the vigorous upright habit and good hybrid tea flower form of the yellow and pink flowered female parent combined with the bright yellow flower color and good flower form of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Light yellow flower color;
2. Good flower form;
3. Anise fragrance;
4. Long cut flower vase life;
5. Vigorous upright growth habit; and
6. Large bloom size.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98JACworroxe2x80x99 differs from the female parent in having pure light yellow flowers and an anise scent. xe2x80x98JACworroxe2x80x99 differs from the male parent in having lighter yellow flowers and a more vigorous upright plant.
The flower color is an unusual pure light yellow coupled with a pleasant anise fragrance. Combined with its good flower form, JACworro is unlike any other yellow garden rose of which I am aware.